Cendrillon (Versi 'Yang sesungguhnya')
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Kalian pasti pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella. Seorang gadis miskin yang menikahi pangeran karena sepatu kaca yang pas di kakinya. Seorang gadis miskin yang dibantu oleh ibu peri untuk mendapatkan sang pangeran tercinta. Tapi, jika tidak ada ibu peri, tak ada sepatu kaca, akankah Cinderella tetap menjadi Istri pangeran. Inilah kisah Cinderella tanpa ibu peri maupun sepatu kaca.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, OOC, AUand so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuga

Please Enjoy..

**Cendrillon**

Kalian pasti pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella. Seorang gadis miskin yang menikahi pangeran karena sepatu kaca yang pas di kakinya. Seorang gadis miskin yang dibantu oleh ibu peri untuk mendapatkan sang pangeran tercinta. Tapi, jika tidak ada ibu peri, tak ada sepatu kaca, akankah Cinderella tetap menjadi Istri pangeran. Inilah kisah Cinderella tanpa ibu peri maupun sepatu kaca...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PENGUMUMAN KERAJAAN**

**Dalam Rangka memperingati Ulang Tahun Putra Makhota, Uzumaki Naruto, kami pihak Istana akan melangsungkan Pasta Dansa. **

**Pesta ini diwajibkan untuk seluruh gadis bangsawan di Kota Konoha. **

**Tertanda,**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Penasihat Kerajaan**

Pengumunan itu menjadi perbincangan yang hangat selama satu minggu ini bagi para gadis bangsawan. Salah satunya di kediaman bangsawan Hyuga.

"_Nee-chan_, menurutmu aku cocok pakai gaun yang mana?" tanya Hanabi pada Hinata sambil menatap kedua gaun yang berada di kedua tangannya. Gaun pertama berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan dan pada bagian pinggang ke bawah gaun itu mengembang dipenuhi oleh renda-renda yang berlipat. Di sekelilingnya bertaburan permata asli. Gaun kedua berwarna berwarna pink mutiara yang sama seperti gaun pertama. Hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Kurasa kau cocok-cocok saja memakai yang mana saja. Ayo jangan banyak bergerak supaya tatanan rambutmu tidak rusak lagi," kata Hinata sambil membenarkan tatanan rambut pada Hanabi – adiknya. Hanabi hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati kedua gaun mahalnya.

"Kurasa aku akan memakai yang pink. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hanabi lagi. Hinata hanya menelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Terserah. Kau cantik memakai apapun," jawabnya singkat yang membuat Hanabi merona. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mengambil gaun pink mutiara itu dari tangan Hanabi dan memutar tubuh adiknya.

"Sepertinya gaun ini cocok saja. Dengan tataan rambut yang seperti ini," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan gaun itu pada Hanabi lagi. Hanabi segera mengganti bajunya dengan gaun itu dan Hinata sendiri menyiapkan sepatu pesta berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan gaun adiknya itu. Sepatu itu memiliki hak setinggi 10 centimeter dan dilengkapi dengan tali untuk diikat di sekitar pergelangan kaki.

"Oh... Hanabi, kau sempurna malam ini," kata Hinata saat melihat adiknya keluar dari ruang ganti di kamarnya. Hanabi terlihat merona.

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_," katanya sambil tersipu. Hinata menaruh sepatu berhak tinggi itu dan memasangkan pada kaki adiknya.

"Sempurna!" kata Hinata pada akhirnya. Dia melihat Hanabi dan tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa memenangkan hati pangeran malam ini Sayang," kata Hinata lembut. Hanabi memeluknya. Karena Hanabi memakai sepatu berhak tinggi, maka tinggi mereka sama.

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_. Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut ke pesta dansa," kata Hanabi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata tertawa ringan seperti ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus kulakukan. Lagipula harus ada yang menjaga rumah kan?" kata Hinata. Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hanabi! Mau sampai kapan kau diatas? Sopir kita sudah datang!" teriak seorang wanita dari lantai bawah.

Hanabi segera membalas, "Sebentar lagi Bu!" lalu dia melihat Hinata.

"Yuk kita turun," ajak Hinata dan berjalan di depan Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

"Oh! Siapa putri yang dibelakangmu itu Hinata?" goda ibunya saat melihat mereka turun dari tangga. Hinata tersenyum jail.

"Calon pengantin sang Pangeran, _Kaa-san_," jawab Hinata. Yang diolok hanya merona dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan malu seperti itu dong. Kau cantik kok," kata ibunya dan dia menggandeng tangan Hanabi.

"Nah Hinata, jaga rumah ya. Kami pergi dulu," kata ibunya sambil menaiki limo kerajaan yang memang sengaja untuk menjemput para bangsawan. Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"_Kaa-san_ bisa percaya padaku. Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua. _Jaa_," kata Hinata dan ketika limo itu tak terlihat, dia masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah.

"Yosh, aku sekarang bisa tenang mengerjakan PR ku," kata Hinata dan dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Siapa? Hinata yang berada di tangga ke tiga menghentikan langkahnya. Kediaman Hyuga itu luas, dan dari pagar menuju bangunan utama ada jarak sekitar 500 meter. Hinata ragu dan dia mencoba mendengarkan lagi suara ketukan pintu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Hinata masih bergeming di tangga. Dia ragu untuk membukakan pintu atau berpura-pura tidak ada di rumah. Dan, dia memutuskan untuk pilihan yang kedua. Berpura-pura tak ada di rumah.

Hinata mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia membuka buku aljabarnya dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Hinata tersentak kaget. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sesosok wanita memakai gaun hitam panjang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia ingin menjerit tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Berbagai asumsi masuk ke dalam benaknya.

Hantu kah? Wanita itu melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia seorang wanita tua dengan mata yang besar dan hidung yang bengkok. Dia tersenyum namun lebih mirip seringai. Hinata hanya mematung di tempat. Dia ingin lari namun kakinya seberat beton.

"Kukira tadinya tak ada orang. Jadi kupikir menunggu disini lebih baik. Kamar ini nyaman," wanita tua itu mulai berbicara. Suaranya serak dan sedikit bergetar, seolah dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang menggelikan.

"S-Siapa K-kau?" Hinata kembali bersuara. Dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dan dia memaksakan untuk tidak menjerit. "B-Bagaimana kau b-bisa disini?" tanyanya lagi. Wanita tua itu tertawa seram, menurut Hinata. Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Hinata lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Kaget?" tanya wanita tua itu.

Hinata hampir saja ingin tertawa dan mengatakan, _tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku kaget jika ada seorang wanita _hippie_ di kamarku dalam keadaan pintu dikunci?_

Tapi Hinata hanya mengangguk. "P-Pintunya dikunci."

Wanita tua itu menganggguk. "Yah, susah memang untuk dijelaskan. Banyak orang menyangkalnya, masalahnya." Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Wanita ini bicara apa?

"Kulihat ibu dan adikmu pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan. Mengapa kau tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Siapa wanita tua ini?

"Well, _maid_ keluarga kami sedang sakit. Kalau aku juga ikut, tak ada yang menjaga rumah. Lagipula aku t-tidak tertarik pada pesta semacam itu," jelas Hinata. Wanita tua itu mengangguk.

"Kau terlalu segan menjadi seorang gadis Nak!" kata wanita itu mencibir. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Segan?"

Wanita tua itu menyeringai. "Kau ingin ke pesta dansa itu. Kau ingin bertemu dengan pangeran, dan kau _ingin_ menjadi pengantinnya." Hinata terbelalak.

"Ini konyol! Kau hanya wanita tua dan kau bisa berkata seperti itu dihadapanku?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap wanita tua itu.

"Hati-hati kalau kau berbicara Nak! Jangan pernah kau remehkan orang tua dalam kondisi apapun," kata wanita tua itu. Kini matanya berkilat-kilat tajam. Mau tidak mau membuat Hinata takut. Lalu, wanita tua itu mulai menyeringai.

"Aku bisa membuatmu pergi ke pesta dansa itu," kata wanita itu. Hinata memandangnya seola dia berkata _aku dulunya Lady Gaga lho!_

"Ha? Kau? Membuatku ke pesta dansa? Jangan bercanda!" hardik Hinata. Kilatan di mata wanita tua itu berubah menjadi licik.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau mau bukti?" Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari saku gaunnya. Tongkat sepanjang 30 centimeter berwarna hitam pekat. Dia menunjuk rak buku Hinata dengan tongkat itu dan...

BRAK!

Rak buku itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang keras. Hinata melongo. Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

"A-Apa yang baru saja k-kau l-lakukan?" Kerongkongan Hinata terasa kering. Wanita tua itu menyeringai.

"Apa buktinya masih kurang? Aku bisa-"

"STOP! Kau baru saja menghancurkan rak bukuku!" Suara Hinata naik satu oktaf. Wanita itu melambaikan lagi tongkatnya dan rak buku itu naik ke tempat asalnya dan seperti semula. Seolah tak ada kekacauan seperti tadi.

"K-Kau... penyihir?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Wanita tua itu memekik kegirangan yang menurut Hinata aneh sekali.

"Banyak orang menyangkalnya sayang. Tapi kau menerimanya. Senang mendengarnya," kata wanita tua itu. Hinata berdehem.

"Ja...di, kau p-penyihir. Dan, k-katamu... Yah... Soal... P-pesta d-dansa," kata Hinata ragu. Namun sepertinya sang penyihir mengerti yang dimakud oleh Hinata.

"Oh ya! Kita hampir lupa persoalan penting itu!" kata penyihir tua itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kita butuhkan? Labu? Tikus? Kucing?" tanya Hinata. Penyihir itu tertawa.

"Tidak sayang. Ini bukan Cinderella! Tapi, yah... mungkin kau butuh gaun. Tidak mungkin kan kau ke pesta dansa menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana tidur?" Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan menuju lemarinya dan sadar... Dia tidak punya gaun pesta. Dia berdehem.

"Aku tidak punya gaun pesta. Aku kan tidak suka pesta," jelas Hinata. Penyihir tua itu melambaikan lagi tongkatnya dan entah dari mana, munculah dua gaun pesta. Hitam dan putih.

Gaun itu indah. Tak berlengan, ketat di bagian pinggang sampai paha dan jatuh di bagian kaki. Kedua gaun itu memiliki model serupa. Tidak hanya gaun, namun ada sebuah topeng, jam saku, dan sebuh pisau berbilah dua.

"Ng? Untuk apa pisau ini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Penyihir itu menyeringai.

"Kau tak berpikir ini semua hanya Cuma-Cuma kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan. Penyihir itu menyeringai.

"Aku meminta imbalan, sayang."

"Kau ingin aku memotong ayam dan menyerahkan darahnya untuk persembahan?" Penyihir itu terkikik seram.

"Itu boleh, tapi aku lebih tertarik darah sesuatu yang lain selain ayam," jawab penyihir itu. Hinata menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau tahu kisah Cinderella? Dia harus pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam kalau tak mau identitasnya terbongkar," penyihir itu mulai bersuara.

"Lalu? Kau memintaku hal yang sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Fuh... Mirip. Tapi, aku _memintamu_ untuk membunuh pangeran tepat jam dua belas malam. Kau akan menuangkan darahnya di atas tanah," jelas penyihir itu. Hinata tak bisa berpikir. Membunuh? Dia bahkan tak tega membunuh seekor semut!

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak untuk membunuh pangeran?" tanya Hinata menantang. Wanita _hippie _itu menyeringai kejam.

"Aku tidak mendengar penolakan. Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kalau kau tak mau membunuh pangeran, aku yang akan _membunuh _anggota keluargamu sebagai imbalannya. Nah, pilih yang mana?" Hinata mematung. Membunuh anggota keluarganya. Sedetik dia lupa caranya bernapas, lalu dia mulai mengatur emosinya.

"Itu gila! Lagipula aku tidak meminta semua ini!" pekik Hinata. Air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak suka pilihan pertama, dan dia lebih tidak suka pilihan kedua. Sama saja sih. Intinya dia tidak suka dengan pilihan yang diberikan oleh si penyihir gila itu!

"Tak ada pilihan untuk mundur. Kesepakatan telah dibuat dan kau harus bergerak maju. Nah, silahkan pilih. Keluargamu atau pangeran?" tanya penyihir gila itu santai. Hinata merasakan tangannya bergetar. Entah itu takut, marah, bimbang, dia tidak tahu.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa aku h-harus melakukan hal k-kejam itu?" tanya Hinata bergetar. Air matanya jatuh di pipinya yang mulus. Wanita sinting itu menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu alasannya begitu tiba di pesta. Sekarang, bersenang-senanglah di pesta dansa. Ingat, aku selalu mengawasi pergerakanmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, wanita gila yang merangkap menjadi penyihir sinting itu lenyap. Diskusi selesai.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaganya. Tak ia pedulikan kakinya yang hampir copot akibat terlalu lama berlari dan gaunnya yang sudah mulai kusut. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar cepat sampai di Istana.

Dia terisak selama dia berlari. Sesekali dia mengusap air matanya sambil menyedot ingusnya. Pikirannya sudah keruh. Percakapan dengan penyihir tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia menyayangi keluarganya dan tak mau mereka dibunuh. Tapi, dia juga tidak punya pilihan. Sekarang dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa menolak ikut ke pesta dansa.

Dia sudah kepayahan saat sampai di gerbang Istana. Dia mengenakan topengnya dan menarik napas. Hinata melihat jam sakunya dan sudah jam sembilan malam, yang artinya ia hanya punya waktu 3 jam untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. Kakinya gemetar ketika dia mulai berlari lagi sampai dia menuju aula istana.

_Wow!_ Itu kesan pertama Hinata saat memasuki aula istana. Seketika dia melupakan rasa capek dan takut dalam dirinya. Lantainya lantai marmer. Aula itu berbentuk lingkaran super besar yang di setiap sisinya disangga oleh pilar-pilar marmer setinggi 30 meter. Di langit-langitnya terdapat lampu gantung super besar, super berat, super terang, dan super duper mahal.

Di sisi kiri aula terdapat berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman. Disisi belakang kiri para orkestra memainkan musik. Dan, banyak sekali para gadis yang sedang bercengkrama. Hinata melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok sang pangeran, namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan sang pangeran di manapun.

"Anda mencari seseorang _Hime_?" tanya suara baritone dari belakang Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Disana berdiri seorang yang sedari tadi Hinata cari. Pangeran Uzumaki. Hinata merasa suaranya diambil dari kerongkongannya dan jantungnya seperti dipacu untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan keras, seolah untuk meledakkan jantungnya saat itu juga.

Pernah dengar istilah "Cinta Pandangan Pertama"? Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini. Dia terbuai dengan safir biru sang pangeran sampai tak sadar bahwa dia sudah menganga lebar sekali.

"Saya sarankan anda menutup mulut anda, _Hime_. Sebelum lalat masuk." Hinata sontak menutup mulutnya dan saat itu juga dia ingin menikam dirinya sendiri dengan belati yang ada di saku gaunnya. Bersama dengan jam sakunya. Hinata menunduk malu dan nyaris pingsan saking malunya.

"_S-Sumimasen_," lirih Hinata. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil seperti menahan tawa yang lebih besar.

"Anda terlihat kacau sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan anda?" tanya Naruto saat melihat penampilan Hinata. Gadis itu baru sadar bahwa dia berpenampilan layaknya orang gila. Gaun putih yang terkena noda tanah di ujung gaunnya. Rambut yang dia gulung asal-asalan dan mata yang sembab sehabis menangis. Ini membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga.

Tapi, Hinata juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Ini semua salah si penyihir _hippie _gila itu. Yang seenak udelnya meminta Hinata menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh pangeran. Wania tua gila itu sukses membuat Hinata seperti orang gila dia hadapan sang pangeran. Padahal ini bukan pesta topeng, namun dia memakai topeng.

Ingin Hinata mengeluarkan pisaunya saat itu juga dan menikam pangeran. Masalah selesai dan keluarga Hinata terbebas dari ancaman. Tapi, sang pangeran lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Hime?" tanya Naruto lembut. Hinata ragu sejenak.

"T-Tapi p-penampilan hamba seperti i-ini Y-Yang Muli-a," jelas Hinata lirih.

Naruto tertawa. "Tak apa. Anda terlihat cantik malam ini menurut saya," jawab Naruto yang membuat jantung Hinata hampir meledak karena terlalu cepat memompa darah.

Dengan ragu Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka beriringan menuju lantai dansa. Gadis-gadis lain terkesiap semuanya. Mungkin mereka berpikir _bagaimana mungkin gadis gembel seperti itu bisa berdansa dengan pangeran? Bukankah aku lebih pantas? Apa pangeran buta?_ Kira-kira seperti itulah arti tatapan dari para gadis yang berada di aula dansa.

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa bangga. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena gadis-gadis lain sudah menunggu berjam-jam agar bisa berdansa dengan pangeran, sedangkan dia, hanya bermodal kain terkena lumpur dan rambut yang digulung asal-asalan bisa berdansa dengan pangeran.

Hinata terbuai dengan sentuhan Naruto. Dia menikmati setiap langkah dalam dansanya dan sejenak dia melupakan kegundahan hati yang sedari tadi melandanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata tersipu malu dan menunduk.

"Jangan menunduk. Kalau menunduk tak ada yang tahu betapa cantiknya anda," kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata gemetar akibat terlalu senang. Hinata benar-benar menikmati monen ini.

"Siapa nama anda, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto ditengah dansa mereka.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, Yang Mulia," cicit Hinata.

"Nama yang indah. Seindah orangnya," ungkap Naruto jujur.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara dentang jam membuat Hinata kembali ke daratan. Seketika itu juga rasanya ada yang memasukkan timah panas ke dalam ulu hatinya. Hinata teringat lagi tujuannya ke pesta dansa ini. Jam saku yang berada di sakunya terasa berat, dan belatinya terasa dingin, padahal dia membungkusnya dengan sapu tangan.

Matanya beralih dari pangeran, dan dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya lompat ke Tartarus. Si wanita _hippie _gila yang merangkap menjadi penyihir itu ada di pesta ini. Entah bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke dalam pesta, Hinata tak mau tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah, ibu dan adiknya berada di dekat si wanita gila itu.

Wanita itu menyeringai seram seolah berkata _ayo, tancapkan pisau itu di dada pangeran atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka berdua!_ Sejenak Hinata tak bernapas saking kagetnya.

"_Hime_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto lembut menyadari sikap Hinata yang mendadak aneh. Dia menatap putra mahkota itu yang sedang memandangnya cemas. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin dia menjawab _ada wanita _hippie _gila yang mengancamku agar membunuhmu atau dia akan membunuh keluargaku! Dia ada di pesta ini untuk mengamatiku!_

"Saya rasa, saya ingin pergi mencari udara segar," ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu mari kita ke taman," ucapnya dan ia segera menuntun Hinata menuju taman istana dan meninggalkan aula dansa.

Tamannya 'wah'. Persis seperti taman yang ada di negeri dongeng. Hinata bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaan taman tersebut. Bahkan taman di rumahnya pun tak sebesar disini!

"Ayo _Hime_," ajak Naruto lembut dan dia menuntun Hinata. Mereka berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan (memang sedang kencan sih). Naruto membawa Hinata lebih dekat kepadanya dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit merinding. Mereka berjalan menuju jembatan yang menjadi sarana penyeberang sungai kecil jernih yang ada di bawahnya. Lalu, mereka berdiri di tengah jembatan.

Sinar rembulan menjadi penerangan di kala itu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Naruto membelai lembut wajah Hinata yang sedikit berjengit. Sentuhan Naruto bagai sengatan listrik jutaan volt. Sakit, tapi menyenangkan. Itulah cinta bukan?

Tangan Naruto sampai pada topeng yang dikenakan oleh Hinata. Dia bermaksud membuka topeng itu namun tangan Hinata yang gemetar menahannya. "Jangan," bisik Hinata parau.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. "Tak bolehkah aku melihat wajah anda, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng ragu.

Naruto menghela napas dan melihat kearah taman. Dia tak mau melihat kearah Hinata. "M-Maaf," lirih Hinata. Naruto tertawa lembut.

" Tak ada yang salah. Anda tak perlu meminta maaf." Hinata merasa ada air raksa di paru-parunya.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara dentang jam itu terdengar lagi. Hinata mengeluarkan jam sakunya dan seketika itu hatinya mencelos. 11.30. Dia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk memilih. Bunuh atau dibunuh. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih memandang lurus ke taman. _Ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuh pangeran. Tak ada yang melihat_, sebersit pikiran seperti itu masuk ke dalam otaknya. Tapi, sebagian hatinya juga ragu. Dia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku gaun dan menggenggam belati itu. Entah kenapa belati itu terasa lebih dingin dan berat, seolah sudah menantikan waktu ini.

"Apa menurutmu, aku cocok menjadi raja?" Pertanyaan Naruto menghentikan aksi Hinata dalam mengeluarkan belati. Dia menatap Naruto heran yang masih menatap lurus kearah taman. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Hinata sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ya? Tidak? Dia saja baru bertemu Naruto hari itu, dan disuruh untuk menghabisi nyawa sang pangeran.

"A-Apa... Maksud anda?" tanya Hinata pelan. Naruto masih memandang taman, namun dia melanjutkan:

"Seharusnya bukan aku yang menjadi raja. Seharusnya ada seseorang 'di luar' sana yang lebih berhak menjadi raja," kata Naruto. Hinata mengamatinya dari balik topengnya. Dia diam menunggu kalimat Naruto selanjutnya. "Aku ini hanya pengganti 'orang itu'," lanjutnya. Hinata masih diam.

"Aku tahu dia sudah menunggu momen ini datang. Menunggu ketika tahta yang seharusnya miliknya jatuh ke tanganku. Ke dalam genggamanku. Dia selalu bersabar dengan mengubur dendamnya hingga malam ini puncaknya," jelas Naruto lagi. Hinata berdebar mendengar cerita Naruto.

Bayangkan saja, seorang paling penting di negeri ini baru saja curhat tentang kehidupan 'kotor'nya padamu yang notabene-nya hanya pasangan dansa dan sebentar lagi kau akan membunuhnya. Hebat sekali bukan?

"Kau tahu siapa 'orang itu' _Hime_?" tanya Naruto menatap lekat ke dalam mata Hinata yang terselubung di dalam topeng. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya hingga Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pangeran tampan ini. Jantungnya bertalu keras dan cepat hingga Hinata harus meyakinkan bahwa _manubrium, corpus_, dan ketiga _costa_ miliknya tidak retak atau hancur karena debaran jantungnya.

Yang lebih Hinata doakan adalah agar jantungnya tidak meledak di tempat.

"Dia… Naruko Uzumaki. Kakak kembarku dan sekaligus wanita tua yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku," jelas Naruto. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus Hinata.

.

.

.

"Dia… Naruko Uzumaki. Kakak kembarku dan sekaligus wanita tua yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku," jelas Naruto. Kaki Hinata mendadak lemas dan ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir.

Eh? Naruto tahu?

Dia menatap Naruto tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. APA IA SEDANG BERMIMPI?

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir dan mencerna fakta yang Naruto berikan sehingga ia tak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memperpendek jarak antara mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Ketika Hinata dapan mencium wangi _papermint_ dari Naruto ia baru sadar bahwa jarak antara mereka tak sampai sejengkal lagi.

Ia kaget. Tentu saja, namun ia tak ada niat untuk menghindar, malah ia menutup matanya perlahan ketika Naruto membunuh jarak yang tersisa antara mereka.

Rasa hangat dan lembut terasa di bibirnya ketika Naruto menciumnya lembut. Dalam dan lembut. Ciuman pertama bagi Hinata dan terasa sangat manis. Lagipula Naruto menciumnya dengan sikap gentleman.

Dalam kamus Hinata, yang dimaksud dengan gentleman adalah; tidak terlalu banyak air liur yang terbuang akibat berciuman. Tidak juga dengan ciuman agresif yang panas dan mampu membuat bibirnya membengkak. Tidak juga kecupan singkat dan terasa hambar. Bukan berarti Hinata pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Sungguh, ini yang pertama baginya. Tapi setiap orang berhak memiliki kriteria masing-masing 'kan?

Tangan Hinata otomatis melepaskan belati yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan mulai memeluk leher Naruto. Salah satu tangannya meremas rambut Sang Pangeran sebagai kode 'cium aku lebih dalam'. Dan tentu saja Naruto menerima kode itu dengan senang hati.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu menjilat bibir bawah Hinata meminta ijin yang langsung di ijinkan secara Cuma-Cuma. Lidahnya bergerak liar, cepat namun teratur. Mengabsen deretan gigi Hinata, menantang lidah Hinata untuk berdansa dengannya.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka setelah kedua paru-paru mereka berteriak 'KAMI BUTUH OKSIGEN!' Wajah Hinata memerah dalam topeng yang ia gunakan dan Naruto menatap Hinata.

Kali ini Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Hinata dan berhenti di topeng yang dikenakannya. Dia ragu namun perlahan mulai membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah Hinata. Kali ini Hinata tidak menolak.

Lalu, terbukalah topeng tersebut.

Kulit seputih susu, sepucat bulan. Sehalus sutra setipis kapas. Mata sebening permata dan hidung macung khas orang pertengahan. Bibirnya mungil dan sedikit memerah dan basah.

Naruto membelai pipi Hinata lagi dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis ini secantik ini. Naruto mendekat pada Hinata dan berbisik dalam suara rendah padanya.

"Katakan, apa ancaman dari Naruko?" bisiknya. Sejenak Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Naruto – akibat dari ciuman yang memabukkan, namun ia segera sadar.

"I-Ia… mengancam akan m-membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku jika saya tidak membunuh anda," bisik Hinata serak dan gemetar. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang gemetaran tersebut. Otaknya berpacu cepat.

"Berapa lama tenggat waktu yang diberikan?" tanya Naruto dalam bisikan.

"Sampai jam 12 malam," balas Hinata. Itu artinya lima belas ment lagi. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Tangan gadis itu terasa dingin dan basah dan tahu bahwa gadis dipelukannya itu sedang ketakutan.

Otaknya terus berpikir cepat. Ia berpikir sampai kepalanya sakit dan pening.

"… asal ada darahku 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata bergumam bingung.

"Asal ada darahku yang kau tumpahkan di atas tanah saja 'kan?" ulang Naruto. Hinata tidak mengerti namun mengangguk.

"Bagus, sekarang berikan belatimu padaku," perintah Naruto. Hinata tersentak. APA?

Pangeran di depannya ini tidak sedang mabuk 'kan? Sungguh, kalaupun ini bercanda sama sekali tidak lucu!

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu 'kan?" retorik Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini hatinya bimbang. Hatinyas erasa di remas-remas.

Tentu saja ia tak ingin keluarganya terancam bahaya karena suruhan konyol yang tidak masuk akal, namun ia juga tidak bisa melihat Naruto melakukan hal yang membuat firasatnya menjadi buruk.

"A-Apa yang anda rencanakan?" tanya Hinata gugup, bingung, takut, cemas dan sejuta perasaan lainnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata mantap.

"Hinata, apa kau bersedia menjadi istriku?" tanya Naruto yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya mengenai belati.

Hinata melongo. Bingung dengan pergantian topic yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa 'jembatan'. Namun disaat seperti ini pun ia masih bisa merona dan mengangguk kikuk. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya saat ini?

Naruto mencium tangannya dan menatap Hinata mantap lagi.

"Berikan aku belati itu Hime," ulang Naruto lagi. Hinata bingung lagi. Baru satu detik yang lalu Naruto melamarnya dan sekarang ia ingin belati itu.

"A-Apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Belati di kantong gaunnya semakin berat dan dingin.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum menyelamatkan keluargamu. AKu sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keluargamu," jelas Naruto dengan suara sedikit terdesak. "Cepatlah! Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyelamatkan keluargamu. Kau ingin kelaurgamu selamatkan?" desak Naruto. Bahkan Naruto meninggalakn seluruh sopan santunnya dan menatap tajam dan terdesak pada gadis yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

Ragu namun pasti ia mengeluarkan belati itu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"A-Apa yang ingin anda lalukan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Menyatukan cinta kita berdua _Hime_," jawab Naruto.

JLEEBB!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HEADLINE TIMES!**_

_**MAYAT PUTRA MAHKOTA, NARUTO UZUMAKI DITEMUKAN DI TAMAN KERAJAAN BERSAMA DENGAN SEORANG GADIS MISTERIUS!**_

_Minggu pagi, seorang pelayan Istana menemukan Sang Pangeran dan seorang gadis misterius tergeletak bersimbah darah di taman kerajaan. "Pesta perayaan yang berakhir tragedi! Mengerikan, sungguh mengerikan," ungkap salah satu pegawai istana ketika dimintai keterangan oleh Yard setempat. _

_Sampai sekarang Yard masih belum bisa menemukan bukti, alasan, motif ataupun pelaku dari kasus ini. Yard masih terus menyelidiki dan berjanji akan menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan Putra Makhota ini sampai ke akarnya. _

"_Sya, selaku Ketua Yard, berjanji akan menuntaskan kasus ini sampai tuntas," janjinya dalam konferensi pers Senin lalu. _

_Selain itu…_

Gadis itu tak membaca sisanya lagi. Ia meletakkan Koran pagi berisi gemparnya Konoha karena Putra Mahkota tewas dan meletakkan segelas teh hangat untuk pemuda di depannya.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"_Douitta_," balasnya.

"_A-Apa yang ingin anda lalukan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto tersenyum._

"_Menyatukan cinta kita berdua _Hime_," jawab Naruto._

_JLEEBB!_

_Naruto menusukkan belati itu ke bagian kuadran bawah perutnya. Hinata hampir pingsan dibuatnya. _

"_A…A…Apa…?" Ia bahkan tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya. Naruto menunjukka ekspresi kesakitan namun ia tersenyum._

"_Dengar rencananya Hinata. Aku akan berpura-pura mati dan kau akan menunpahkan darahku di atas tanah. Setelah itu, tancapkan belati ini pada dirimu dab berpura-puralah mati. Dengan begitu kita bisa merekayasa kematian kita dan Naruko akan berpikir kau berhasil membunuhku namun stres dan akhirnya menyusul dengan bunuh diri. Jika dia melihat berita ini besok pagi – aku yakin tidak sampai besok berita ini akan menyebar – dia pasti merasa dirinya menang mutlak dan tak akan mengganggu keluargamu lagi. Paham?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. _

_Hinata berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan kita nanti?" tanya Hinata._

_Naruto tersenyum. "Kita akan tinggal di tempat yang jauh Hinata. Berdua, tanpa gangguan. Kau mau?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa dijelaskan kedua kalinya gadis itu mengangguk. Tentu saja ia mau!_

**The End**

**Author Note: Ini adalah hutang dari April lalu. Bagi kalian yang masih ingat saat Audry Post cerita berjudul 'Cendrillon' juga yang ternyata hanya tipuan karena saat itu April Mop.**

**Nah, inilah cerita sebenarnya dari 'Cendrillon' yang sebenenya Audry buat. Cerita ini udah ada lama sejak sebelum April Mop...**

**Iya, Audry tahu kalian akan bertanya apa, "Kenapa baru di post sekarang?" atau "Kenapa gak dari dulu di post setelah nge-post 'Cendrillon' versi April Mop?" atau "Kenapa jeda waktunya hampir 7 bulan?"**

**Nah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian itu hanya satu alasannya:**

**Gak ada waktu. Gak ada inspirasi. Gak ada niat. Oke, untuk alasan yang terakhir kalian boleh menimpuk Audry dengan apapun. **

**Jadi, bagi kalian yang sudah lama menantikan cerita ini silahkan dinikmati.**

**Cendrillon sendiri itu juga diambil dari judul lagu Vocaloid**

**Last word...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
